Un Tazón de Cerezas
by Ra1m4 Ev4N5
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Cerezas cubiertas de chocolate. Draco le hace la boda de Ginny y Dean más interesante a Harry. HarryDraco SLASH.


Summary

Cerezas cubiertas de chocolate. Draco le hace la boda de Ginny y Dean más interesante a Harry. HarryDraco SLASH.

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Número de Palabras: 1442

**Un tazón de cerezas**

Fue en la boda de Ginny y Dean cuando Harry decidió que conseguirle para navidad a Draco un Set de Fondue de Chocolate iba a ser una muy buena idea.

Normalmente Draco mostraba lo mejor de si, estando en medio de una gran multitud, socializando prácticamente con todo lo que se movía, pero no así asistiendo a una boda donde, bueno, más de la mitad eran Weasleys, conocidos o parientes lejanos, no Draco no sentía esa necesidad de hablar con la prole de cabezas pelirrojas y había pasado la mayoría del tiempo de la recepción parado solo junto a la mesa de buffet observando a todos los demás.

Harry no había querido dejarlo por su cuenta, le había tomado demasiada persuasión para conseguir traerlo ahí en primer lugar, pero Draco le aseguró que prefería mirarlo pasando un buen rato con sus amigos y familia que sentir la incomodidad de la gente tratando de hablarle sólo por que estaba con Harry. Aunque ron y Hermione los habían aceptado como pareja, las historias sobre Draco que habían estado rondando por la familia Weasley de cuando todavía seguían en la escuela parecían ser difíciles de olvidar, en especial cuando ellos no conocían al verdadero Draco como Harry lo hacía.

Y así, dubitativamente Harry dejó a Draco a lado de la mesa de buffet y fue a mezclarse con l a gente, ocasionalmente miraba hacia donde su novio para asegurarse de que estaba allí y no maldiciendo en otro lado. Había sido en uno de esos vistazos en los que Harry había hecho una segunda toma para saber exactamente que era lo que Draco estaba haciendo.

Casualmente el yacía recargado contra la pared, observando aún a la multitud con ojos desinteresados, succionando lentamente algo pequeño y marrón. Harry no podía estar seguro de lo que era, así que disculpándose con Seamos, quien había sido el padrino de bodas, siendo él el mejor amigo de Dean, hizo su camino de regreso a través de la gente directo hacia Draco. En cuanto estuvo más cerca, observó a Draco metiendo esa cosa marrón en su boca, y después descendiendo hacia el tazón de cerezas que se encontraba sobre la mesa a su lado, tomando una y remojándola dentro del gran Set de Fondue de Chocolate que estaba junto a este.

Cuidadoso de no derramar chocolate encima de su costoso traje de color gris, lentamente Draco llevó la cereza con chocolate a su boca y de esa forma comenzó a lamerla, viendo de nuevo a la multitud sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había congelado a medio camino mientras lo contemplaba, observando a esa lengua chocolatosa acariciando la cereza con una naturaleza casi encantadora, lamiendo cada pieza de chocolate antes de botar la cereza dentro de su boca, y de manera pausada lamer sus labios para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de chocolate que pudiera haberse juntado ahí.

Harry estaba seguro de que la temperatura de la habitación se había elevado de repente; siguió estando ahí mirando de nuevo como Draco cogía otra cereza, la sumergirla, luego la llevaba a sus labios, para después sacar su lengua y lamer la gota de chocolate que amenazaba con caerse, sólo antes de colocar la cereza entera sobre sus labios y chuparla gentilmente, su lengua de nuevo lamiendo sus labios para atrapar el chocolate, antes que lamer el rededor de la cereza y de nuevo lanzarla dentro de su boca.

Harry encontró que su ropa interior se estaba poniendo inconfortablemente ajustada, y cuando descubrió que podía mover de nuevo sus piernas, se aproximó dramáticamente hacía Draco quien justo se encontraba tomando otra cereza.

"Detenlo." Dijo susurrando pesadamente en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

Draco parpadeó interrogativamente "¿Detener que?" Preguntó a la vez que levantaba la tercera cereza, la llevaba a su boca y esa rosada lengua suya lamía el chocolate de nuevo.

"_¡Eso_!" Dijo Harry casi desesperadamente asintiendo directamente a la cereza que en ese instante estaba siendo acariciada por una lengua que, por cierto, Harry conocía muy bien, "¡Detén_ eso_!"

Draco lamió su labio inferior inocentemente, "¿Qué cosa, comer una cereza?"

"No te la estás _comiendo_. Le estás haciendo un oral, ahora ¡Detente!"

Una de las primas Weasley, quien estaba pasando por la mesa de buffet en ese momento, miró a donde estaban instantáneamente, con una mirada de trauma sobre su rostro, justo antes de tomar un plato y muy rápidamente alejarse de la mesa.

Draco la ignoró, y en vez de eso una sonrisa de lado bastante curiosa apareció en sus labios, mientras deliberadamente lamía toda la cereza de nuevo, dolorosamente lento, observando como los ojos de Harry se oscurecían y como nunca dejaban su lengua.

"Acaso¿estoy haciendo que te enfades?" Preguntó tímidamente sosteniendo el pequeño talo de la fruta y colocando la cereza entera dentro de su boca, antes de que de forma lenta la sacara nuevamente, retirando todo el chocolate mientras lo hacía.

"Draco..." Dijo Harry más como un leve gemido que una súplica a que se detuviera.

Draco sonrío de soslayo, terminando de comerse la cereza, entonces, alcanzó otra, la bañó en chocolate y la llevo hasta los labios de Harry.

"Bueno, no puedo dejar que tu tengas toda la diversión."

Harry observó esa cereza con chocolate que se le estaba siendo ofrecida, después con lentitud le sonrió a Draco, y sacó su propia lengua para lamer el chocolate. Draco se fijo en que Hermione iba pasando detrás de ellos mientras rodaba sus ojos ala vez que sonreía y volteaba su vista a ellos.

Draco siguió sosteniendo la cereza en lo que Harry la chupaba, y de pronto el también encontró que la temperatura del cuatro se había elevado dramáticamente cuando la chocolatosa lengua de Harry rozó las yemas de los dedos de Draco, los ojos de Harry le sonrieron mientras los suyos se abrían desmesuradamente ante tan sutil toque. Harry convenientemente continuó no-lamiendo la cereza y pasando su lengua por los dedos de Draco, los cuales ahora estaban tan llenos de chocolate como la cereza.

De pronto Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y comenzó a lamer la misma cereza, su lengua rozando la de Harry en una especie de beso indirecto. El aliento de Harry se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando lo hizo, entonces Draco tomó la cereza de entre los dientes de Harry con los suyos, la mordió y la tragó, sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

Cualquier decisión que Harry tuviera en ese momento se desvaneció, y lo que hizo fue avanzar directo a los labios de Draco para atraparlos en un muy caluroso y chocolatoso beso, aprisionándolo contra la pared, cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus evidentes erecciones rozando una con la otra. Su lengua adentrándose en la boca de Draco, probando ese sabor tan familiar mezclado con el de la dulce cereza y el del poderoso chocolate. Draco gimió profundamente y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, al tiempo que las manos de Harry divagaban por entre la chaqueta del traje de Draco y bajo su camisa blanca, sintiendo ese vientre por debajo antes de presionarlo un poco, provocando que otro notorio gemido se escapase de la garganta de Draco.

Cada uno parecía estar tan determinado como el otro a encontrar cada pieza de chocolate aún restante en el otro y cuando eventualmente Harry se separó, lamió esa pequeña mancha de chocolate en el rostro de Draco, antes de besarlo de nuevo gentilmente, con su lengua lentamente deslizándose sobre sus labios.

"Bueno," dijo Draco, casi sin aliento pero sonriendo de todas formas, "Si te pones así solamente por mi comiendo una cereza de chocolate, espera a que veas lo que puedo hacer con una banana de chocolate."

Harry no pudo evitar el sonreírle. "Eres, como un constante dolor en el trasero ¿lo sabías?" Murmuró, no deseando nada más que dejar la boda y llevarse a Draco al closet más cercano.

Pero Draco sólo sonrió de lado, "A menos de que hubiera alguna otra cosa que te gustara cubrir con chocolate" Y para enfatizar su punto dirigió una mano a la parte baja de Harry sólo antes de presionar fuertemente su erección, causando que Harry gimiera de forma desesperada, haciendo que se asiera a los brazos de Draco y se inclinara queriendo besarlo de nuevo urgentemente.

Sin embargo fue sólo una voz que sonó sospechosamente como Ron la que lo detuvo de arrancarle a Draco sus ropas justo ahí y entonces.

"¡Oigan! Si ustedes dos planean tener sexo con un tazón de cerezas¿les importaría hacerlo en otro lugar?"

Fin


End file.
